Duels
was one of the gamemodes of Minecraft Central. It was added on the 23rd of December 2016. It wasn't an actual sub-server, rather a feature on the KitPvP server. It featured a ranking system and was separate from the rest of the KitPvP. Duels were removed on the 14th of September 2017 when ArenaPvP was added. General Info This gamemode allowed players to 1v1 each other. There were two modes to Duels: Ranked Duels and Unranked Duels. Unranked Duels server was a "practice". In Ranked Duels the wins were counted and players levelled up accordingly. The mode was chosen by clicking either a Charged Creeper (Ranked Duels) or a Normal Creeper (Unranked Duels) in the KitPvP spawn. You then got to choose the kit you would be dueling with. You could also preview the kits by right clicking the kit icon. The rules of Duels were simple; the player who killed the other, won. The arena that was used for 1v1 was the Staff Review arena of the Review Team. Kits The kits were the same for Ranked Duels and Unranked Duels. Iron * Iron Armour * Iron Sword * Bow * 32 Arrows * 64 Steak Diamond * Diamond Armour; Projectile Protection I * Diamond Sword * Bow * 32 Arrows * 64 Steak Soup * Iron Armour; Protection II * Diamond Sword; Sharpness III * 35 Mushroom Stew (Heals you) Debuff * Diamond Armour; Protection I, Unbreaking III, Boots have Feather Falling IV * Diamond Sword; Sharpness I, Unbreaking III, Fire Aspect II * 16 Ender Pearls * 64 Steak * 2 Splash Potions of Slowness (1:07) * 2 Splash Potions of Poison (0:33) * 4 Potions of Swiftness (1:30) * 1 Potion of Fire Resistance (II, 8:00) * 24 Splash Potions of Healing (II) No Debuff * Diamond Armour; Protection I, Unbreaking III, Boots have Feather Falling IV * Diamond Sword; Sharpness I, Unbreaking III, Fire Aspect II * 16 Ender Pearls * 64 Steak * 4 Potions of Swiftness (1:30) * 1 Potion of Fire Resistance (II, 8:00) * 28 Splash Potions of Healing (II) Gapple * 2 Sets of Diamond Armour; Protection IV, Unbreaking III * Diamond Sword; Sharpness V, Unbreaking III, Fire Aspect II * 64 Enchanted Golden Apples * 10 Potions of Strength (1:30, II) * 10 Potions of Swiftness (1:30, II) Archer * Leather Armour, Boots have Feather Falling IV * Bow; Punch II, Infinity I * 1 Arrow * 3 Ender Pearls * 64 Steak Ranks The ranks were assigned based on the amount of points you have. Each win gave you a point, and each lose took a point from you. Gold I - 10 points Gold II - 20 points Gold III - 30 points Gold IV - 40 points Gold V - 50 points Diamond I - 100 points Diamond II - 150 points Diamond III - 200 points Diamond IV - 250 points Diamond V - 300 points Bedrock I - 550 points Bedrock II - 800 points Bedrock III - 1050 points Bedrock IV - 1300 points Bedrock V points Donator Advantages There were no Donator Advantages in Duels. Category:Gamemodes